starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ocupación de Bespin
La Ocupación de Bespin fue una batalla en la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre la Guardia Alada de Bespin de la Ciudad de las Nubes al mando de Lando Calrissian que dirigió también al lado de la Alianza Rebelde y los Soldados de Asalto Imperiales al mando de Darth Vader, que llevó al Imperio a ganar el control sobre el planeta gaseoso Bespin. Preludio thumb|left|200px|Tropas de Ocupación Por lo que comenzó como un acuerdo inicial entre el barón Administrador Lando Calrissian y Lord Vader: Calrissian ayudo en la captura por Vader de varios comandantes rebeldes, a cambio de la libertad seguido de su colonia. Cuando la esquiva nave Rebelde, el Halcón del Milenio, aterrizó en Bespin, su tripulación fue recibida como invitados y acogidós con beneplácito por el Barón Administrador. Después de haber sido dado de apartamentos en el que detenerse mientras que su nave estaba siendo reparada, Calrissian les invitó a una cena acuerdo, que resultó ser una trampa. Lord Vader quería utilizar la captura de Leia Organa, Han Solo y Chewbacca como señuelo para capturar su objetivo principal, el Fuerza sensible y comandante rebelde Luke Skywalker. En efecto, Han Solo es torturado, pero no por preguntas con el fin de desencadenar una respuesta sino para asegurarse de que Luke a través de la Fuerza, viniese para rescatar a sus amigos y quedase atrapado. Cambio en los planes thumb|right|250px|Sorpresa ante la traicion Vader había congelado Solo en carbonita, para poner a prueba para ver si la congelación métodos de trabajo de manera eficaz a Luke Skywalker. Esta es una parte importante de su plan, que tendría su hijo congelado al emperador para la formación como un Jedi Oscuro, o cambiar los planes y cooperar con él en contra de su maestro. Solo había enviado al gangster Jabba el Hutt por medio del cazarrecompensas, Boba Fett. Calrissian fue estafado por Vader cuando cambio sus planes y debido a eso decidió ayudar a los prisioneros rebeldes. Luke Skywalker es aislado de sus compañeros y llevado a combate mientras sus compañeros marchan hacia sus celdas para cuando el enfrentamiento termina un motín general empieza con resultado exitoso lo que permite a sus compañeros escapar. thumb|left|200px|Lando hace lo correcto Mientras, Luke Skywalker aterrizaba en la ciudad y llegaba al sitio donde Vader lo estaba esperndo sus amigos marchaban a punta de rifle junto a soldados Imperiales. También hubo un tiroteo con Boba Fett, que estaba protegiendo su carga. Aunque la Princesa Leia logro hacerle una advertencia, Skywalker continuo adelante en camino de la ciudad, acabando en el procesador de carbonita donde enfrento al Señor Oscuro de los Sith en combate con espadas. Sabiendo que situación se deterioraba, Lando Calrissian acordó con sus Guardias liberar a Leia Organa y Chewbacca de sus guardias Imperiales y escapar con ellos, debido a eso alerto a la población que el imperio había ocupado la ciudad, eso causo una masiva ola de pánico que ayudo al grupo en su evasión de la mayoría de las patrullas Imperiales. El duelo entre Vader y Skywalker continuo por un enormes tunel, donde Luke perdio su mano derecha de un corte hecho por la espada de Vader y también se entero de sus origenes. Aun cuando Vader se lo dijo para que se le uniese y lo ayudase a terminar la guerra igual que había hecho Starkiller, Luke eligio diferente y se tiro al vacio. Debido a que era el canal de los desperdicios, casi se estrello contra la ciudad y murió. Conclusion .]] En un intento final para salvarse, Skywalker contacto a la Princesa Leia a través de la Fuerza, que habiendo escapado en el halcón, ordeno a la nave volver a buscarlo. Mientras ellos estaban rescatando a Skywalker y llevándoselo de allí, una patrulla de Cazas TIE apareció en medio de su camino. Los cazas tenían recibido sus ordenes antes de la ocupación. Habiendo escapado del planeta, su nave se encontró a mitad de su camino espacial, donde estaba el Ejecutor en órbita. tratando de entrar en el hyperspacio, la tripulación descubrio que los técnicos imperiales habían saboteado su hiperhimpulsor en los eventos de su escape de la ciudad. Cuando el Ejecutor se preparo para abordarlos disparandoles su rayo tractor, el droide mecánico R2-D2 logro activar el hyperhimpulsor y la nave volvió a escapar. Resultado Aun cuando su premio había escapado, Darth Vader dejo sus fuerzas de ocupación en Bespin y se apropio de todas las minas de gas, finalizando la independencia del sistema. Bespin y su poblacion restante tuvieron que lidiar con la ocupación de un cuartel imperial bajo el mando de Hugo Treece por unos cuantos meses, hasta que la Batalla de Bespin les devolvería su libertad. Apariciones *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Bespin Categoría:Invasiones